This invention relates to a novel design of dry-suit. More particularly, this invention pertains to a novel design of dry-suit which has a smooth captive shell and concealed pleats for improved dry-suit functionality.
Fabric-based underwater diving dry-suits have been manufactured by the basic processes of heat seaming and stitching over several decades. To provide the user with ease of motion and the ability to access and remove the suits under severe conditions, dry-suits have traditionally been made from bulky fabric of an area quantity which is well in excess of the area required to cover the body of the user. All sealing of the seams of the dry-suit is typically done on the exterior panels of the suit. Because excess fabric is used, the excess fabric, when the dry suit is worn by a diver, tends to collect and crease at the flex points of the dry-suit such as the shoulders, armpits, neck, waist, knees and crotch areas of the dry-suit. This causes discomfort to the wearer of the dry-suit, especially at greater water depths where the hydrostatic water pressure forces the folds and creases against the body of the wearer at the respective flex points. The accumulation of excess fabric at critical points can also create a safety hazard because the excess fabric can interfere with equipment used by the diver.
Melarvie (U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,957, granted 1980) discloses a system for wetsuits using a stretchable panel underlaid by a single attached flap to allow ease of entry and exit of the wearer into and out of the wetsuit while retaining some motion flexibility. Wetsuits are distinct from dry-suits and permit water to enter the space between the wetsuit and the wearer""s body. A dry-suit keeps the wearer""s body dry. Design considerations for wetsuits and dry-suits are different.
The subject invention discloses a novel design of an underwater dry-suit and a method of fabricating the diving dry-suit, and other dry-suits, that provides a contiguously sealed dry-suit with inner pleats and outer closure panels located at neutral non-flex point areas of the dry-suit. The method comprises applying the interior pleats and outer closure panels to designated areas of the dry-suit to thereby provide the suit with self-restraining non-creep capability.
Applying the internal pleats and outer closure panels to designated non-critical neutral areas of the dry-suit provides a controlled internal gap between the dry-suit and the wearer which enables the wearer to optimally select and use undergarments for the several purposes of insulation, comfort, safety, storage, or any other specific or combined function(s). Locating the pleats and outer closure panels at neutral non-flex areas of the dry-suits provides for controlled smooth appearance of the outer garment. The use of internal pleats and panels at neutral areas of the dry-suit not only provides sealing from the elements but also controls specific noise signatures of the dry-suit while in different operating modes in water.
The invention is directed to a dry-suit comprising: (a) a hollow element-proof fabric formed in the shape of a human body including two arms, two legs and a torso; (b) first and second inwardly extending pleats formed in each of the two legs; and (c) first and second elastic element-proof fabric panels covering the respective first and second pleats and sealed around the periphery with the surrounding adjacent regions of the element-proof fabric of the dry-suit.
The element-proof fabric can be waterproof fabric. The dry-suit can include one or more horizontal inwardly extending pleats formed in the rear waist region of the torso of the dry-suit and a waterproof fabric panel covering the horizontal waist pleat area and sealed to the surrounding adjacent regions of the waist area of the torso of the dry-suit.
The dry-suit can include pleats formed in the calf areas of the two legs of the dry-suit, the shoulder regions and the neck area of the torso of the dry-suit, and respective fabric panels formed of waterproof fabric covering the respective pleats in the calf areas of the two legs, the two shoulder regions and the neck area, and being sealed to the surrounding adjacent regions of the respective legs, shoulders or neck of the dry-suit.
The invention is also directed to a military suit comprising: (a) a hollow element-proof fabric formed in the shape of a human body including two arms, two legs and a torso; (b) pleats formed in each of the thigh areas of the two legs; and (c) elastic element-proof fabric panels covering the respective pleats and sealed with the surrounding adjacent thigh regions of the fabric of the military suit.
The military suit can include pleats formed in the rear waist region of the torso of the military suit and an element-proof fabric panel covering the waist pleat area and sealed to the surrounding adjacent regions of the waist area of the torso of the military suit.
The invention also pertains to a dry-suit comprising: (a) a hollow waterproof fabric formed in the shape of a human body including two arms, two legs and a torso; (b) first and second horizontal pleats extending inwardly along the front regions of each of the two legs of the dry-suit; and (c) first and second elastic waterproof fabric panels covering the respective first and second horizontal pleats and sealed with the surrounding adjacent regions of the fabric of the dry-suit.
Horizontal pleats can be located in the back region of the torso of the dry-suit or in the rear surfaces of the two legs of the dry-suit.
The invention also pertains to a dry-suit comprising: (a) a hollow waterproof fabric formed in the shape of a human body including two arms, two legs and a torso; (b) first and second vertical pleats extending inwardly along the front regions of each of the two legs of the dry-suit; and (c) first and second elastic waterproof fabric panels covering the respective first and second vertical pleats and sealed with the surrounding adjacent regions of the fabric of the dry-suit.
Vertical pleats can be located in the back region of the torso of the dry-suit or in the rear surfaces of the two legs of the dry-suit. The dry-suit can include vertical pleats and covering panels.